Who would have thought
by klainelvr
Summary: Blaine is the New kid in William McKinley high school and he thinks it wont be a fun year. That changes quickly when he see's Kurt Hummel, someone he doesn't know but really wants to know. They Go through a journey of Love and hurt. Throughout the fic there will be talk of self harm, abuse, sex, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Who would have thought?**

Authors note: K, so this is my first story and I've had the idea for a while I could just never get around to writing it. But now I do have time! Also all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, the songs I use go to their respective artists, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, glee and Fox. I also don't own the character's. I think that covers it, if not let me know.

Blaine had arrived to the school in his mothers car and said his quick goodbyes before turning to William McKinley High.

_First day... I wonder what it's like here._

When Blaine finally walked into the school he walked to the office and got his locker number and schedule. "Thank you." Blaine was excited, but with his past experiences and public schools, he knew how dangerous it could be.

He began to walk around the school looking for his locker when he saw him. He was tall (er than him) and in skin tight jeans that he swears if they were any tighter he swears they would rip. He decided to follow the boy to see where his locker was. He eventually saw the boy stopped and began to open his locker. Blaine had noticed his locker was in this hallway. He began to walk down the hall and stopped at the locker next to the mystery man.

"Excuse me, umm I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around?" Blaine was playing with his thumbs and didn't realize he had a slight blush. The boy turned around to look at Blaine and stopped for a moment. "S-Sure, what do you have first?" He had a smile on his face and noticed Blaine was starring at his lips.

"Drama." Blaine hadn't noticed anything he was doing. His blush, his starring, anything. "OH, I have my first class with you." He couldn't help but smile at Blaine. "By the my names Kurt." Blaine was in awe and didn't quite here what the boy said except for his name. "Huh, oh, my names Blaine."

_Smooth Anderson_.

Kurt went ahead and took Blaine around the school quickly before going to their first class.

At lunch Kurt went to look for Blaine. _We have Drama and Music together but he left Music so quick, I wonder why? _Kurt decided to go looking for Blaine, and was quickly joined by Mercedes when he left the cafeteria.

"Hey boo." She always had that little joy in her voice when she was with Kurt. "What are ya doin?"

Kurt looked at his best friend and thought of an excuse as quick as he could, "I'm... going to the bathroom before we go to glee." Kurt knew she wouldn't fall for it because Kurt was smart, he never took a pause in an answer. Until today.

"Alright. What's his name, you have that look in your eyes like when you liked-." Mercedes was quickly shushed before she could say something. "Cedes we said we would not talk about that mishap with Finn. Besides were stepbrothers now it'd be creepy and SO wrong."

Mercedes knew when it was time to drop the subject so she did, "haha yeah, well I'm going to glee I'll tell them you're gonna be late." She gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and went off to glee.

Kurt eventually gave up not able to find Blaine anywhere so he just went to glee, considering they all had a spare in their third class they could just use it as a glee period.

"Alright guys welcome back for Another year, this is our year!" Mr Schue was always like this when he walked in, knowing it wouldn't be easy but if they could stay together even with Sue trying to destroy them they had a chance.

Kurt was zoned out for a while before he was brought back to by the words of one Rachel Berry.

"Sex."

"Are you nuts! That's like a death sentence, remember sophomore year!" Kurt had to speak up here, he didn't want Blaine to see glee's first performance this year as "Push it"

"Not Push it don't worry, Actually I thought of a song that could show most of our voices, obviously mine more but only cause I work on my voice every night."

Will spoke up with the answer everyone was secretly hoping, "Let's give it a shot, so long as it's not as provocative as sophomore. What did you have in mind Rachel?"

Rachel had a smile plastered on her lips, "You'll see."

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt was hesitant, though he would never admit there was someone out there that he was hoping was looking for him he was scared for the song choice.

"I will admit I was scared too but we need more people to back up my vocals. So anything to gain us members."

It wasn't long before they heard Mr. Schuster spoke up. "The New Directions!" As he walked out the music started and he sat there with his mouth wide open.

**Finn**: My mind is telling me no but my body my body's telling me yes

I (baby) don't want to hurt nobody

But there is something that I must confess... (chill)

**Kurt and Mercedes**: I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind

**Rachel: **See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl

So baby bring your body to me (bring your body here)

I'm not fooling around with you baby

My love is true (with you) with you is where I want to be, girl see

you need someone someone like me to satisfy your every needs

**Puck and Mercedes: **I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind

**Rachel: **You say he's not treating you right

Then lady spend the night now

I'll love you like you need to be love

**Mercedes: **(girl why don't you try some of me)

**Rachel: **No need to look no more because I've opened up my door

You'll never feel another love you see

you need someone, someone like me girl to make love to you baby constantly

**Rachel and Mercedes: **I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind

When the song ended they were all out of breath and got a loud applause and students dancing in the middle of the gymnasium.

That's when Kurt saw him.

Blaine was starring at Kurt with wide eyes and his face was beat red.

Kurt felt like he screwed up and began to look a little depressed. He noticed Blaine fix his pants a little. _Are you telling me someone in the glee club turned him on. But he's starring at me? Can't be true? Can it?_

After school Kurt was on his way to his car when he spotted Blaine by his car. Kurt thought he was just waiting for a ride from one of his parents or something.

"Hi umm what did you think of the performance?" Kurt was a little nervous of the answer but really wanted to know.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled a little before walking right in front of Kurt inches from his face and spoke softly, "You tell me what I thought."

Before Kurt could speak, Blaine had pushed their lips together in a heated kiss full.

_Oh my God, he's kissing me, he's KISSING ME_. Kurt was lightly pushed against the door of his car when Blaine pulled away.

Blaine blushed before he spoke, "Would you maybe wanna, I don't know join me for coffee some time?"

Kurt was speechless. "Sure I-I'll pick you up in the morning and we can go before class?"

"Sure, gimme your phone I'll put my number in."

When Kurt got his phone back he noticed Blaine's name had a heart next to it.

"Blaine began to walk away saying he'll see him tomorrow."

Kurt leaned against his car thinking, _Why would he like me? Was he put up to it? If he was I don't think the kiss would have been like that. But most importantly, How did he know where my car was?_

AU: K so that was my first chapter and I know it wasn't the best but by the end I got a tiny bit more into the writing, There will be plot coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AU: So um here is chapter two and I hope it's better than chapter one turned out. Also throughout the story I will be moving Canon moments around to make it easier.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no characters, no songs, only some of the ideas are my own. See chapter one for a better disclaimer.

Blaine arrived at home after thanking Mercedes for showing him where to find Kurt's car. He couldn't help himself, just the thought of Kurt and he was like a little schoolgirl. He walked into his kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

"Okay so my parents are out." Blaine said allowed since he knew nobody was home. He walked over to the note and decided to read it.

"_Hi Blaine_

_Me and your father are going out for a few days, you know the drill. No parties, no drugs, no sex, and no boys. You remember what happened with Sebastian when your father found out. I put something for you in your "special place". Love mom 3 _

_Okay so now your mother is waiting in the car I can finally leave you a part of a note. I swear if I find out you had a boy over you are going to regret ever being born. Now you know we aren't home often so I know there's never any food in the house but you are fending for yourself, I will give you money when you learn to settle with a girl. Now I don't wanna say no boys over incase you need bro time or to study so they can come over but NO SEX OR EVER KISSING. Dad._

Blaine finished reading the note and knew his mom would have hidden his money in his room because his dad would never walk into his son's room.

Before he could decide what to order he got a text from none other than one Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt: **Hey you~ :)

Blaine could not help himself

**Blaine:** Hey Cutie Pie ;P

**Kurt: **o/o umm would you like to go out with me and the girls? Were just watching cheesy romantic comedies.

**Blaine: **YEA SURE! I'd love to, but wont they think it's odd since we just met?

**Kurt: **Just meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour.

**Blaine: **sure~

Blaine left after getting into some sweat pants and a nice sweater that was WAY too big.

He met up with Kurt as promised and he followed Kurt's car to Rachel's house.

After they got out of their cars Kurt really got to look at Blaine's outfit.

"Really Blaine? Sweats and a sweater?"

Blaine giggled and whispered into Kurt's ear softy, "Well maybe we'll want to cuddle and I wanna be comfy."

Kurt felt himself blush and dragged Blaine to the door. He just opened the door, said hi to Rachel's dad's and went up to Rachel's room. It was obvious this was a normal thing.

When they walked in they heard both girls squeal. Kurt totally forgot he was still holding Blaine's hand and Blaine had no pulled away.

"Okay girl's just shush and let's watch some movies here. Okay?"

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other and nodded. "Alright were gonna watch Grease."

Kurt knew that wasn't what they were gonna watch originally, but also didn't mind because they would spend more time watching the movie then him and Blaine.

As the movie started they all got comfy, Rachel and Mercedes on the bed, and Kurt and Blaine cuddling on the couch. It wasn't long into the movie Blaine said he was cold and Kurt went to cuddle in closer but Blaine quickly opened his sweater pacing Kurt against his toned muscles and perfect body.

"You know Blaine I don't know why but when we met I thought of you more as a dapper, sophisticated, suit wearing school student." Kurt wasn't sure why it seemed like that, but it just did.

"Maybe because I normally don't do this..." Blaine seemed lost in thought about something,

"Are you alright?" Kurt really was curious.

Blaine sighed softly, "If I tell you guys this can you promise to keep it a secret?"

Mercedes spoke up, "Of course."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, "So ever since I came out to my parents, my mother was always understanding but my father seemed to think it was something against him and he had raised me wrong or was too close to my mother. He would avoid talking to me and if he decided to drink which was a lot he would hit me. Never about the waist because he knew someone would see it. So that's why I never wear shorts no matter the weather. He lifted his pant leg to show a bunch of scars around his ankle and bruises on his thigh.

Kurt was speechless at first but quickly spoke up, "Why didn't you report anything? Does you r mom know about what your dad did?"

Blaine sighed, "No she doesn't, and before I forget, the reason I'm all touchy and close is because he hates the idea of me being with guys. So I started to get all touchy to annoy him and trying to get out of the house when I can to see friends."

Rachel and Mercedes noticed he was starring Kurt in the eyes the whole time, "Were gonna go get some snacks quickly, be back in a few minutes." The two girls left quickly leaving Kurt and Blaine just starring into each others eyes until Kurt moved up a bit and hugged Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt with endearment and had an idea. "Kurt? Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, "If we knew each other longer I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but we barely know each other. I do like you though, a LOT. So as long as if this doesn't work out nothing changes between us."

Blaine had a huge smile on his face and leant in really close to Kurt's lips, "Of course... Babe." As soon as the words left Blaine's mouth he kissed Kurt passionately.

Just as they kissed they remembered the movie was still playing and all they heard before the girls walked back in was:

_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ho, ho, ho honey_

_You're the one that I want_

Kurt smiled, "You're the one that I want"

After the night was over and everyone was leaving Kurt said his goodbyes to Blaine even though he would see Blaine tomorrow at school.

"Bye sweetie," Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a quick kiss.

"Bye babe," Blaine had a goofy smile on his face and went home happy for the first time in a long time.

Authors note: So I don't have a set update schedule yet but whenever I can I will update for sure. :) Hope you enjoyed and of course they end of "You're the one that I want" is not mine. I hope you stay reading till the end, whenever I decide how long I want this fic to be.


End file.
